Copper sword
The copper sword is a common weapon in the Dragon Quest series. It is a fairly weak sword for beginner adventurers, often being one of the first weapons the player can obtain in the game. Characteristics The design of the copper sword has changed slightly over the years. In some of the early illustrations, the entire sword was colored red-pink, though it has shifted to ochre in later illustrations. The sword has an uncomplicated design, with some of the early illustrations having a small blue gem in the crossguard, and the blade and hilt are usually all the same color. The sword's blade was quite broad in earlier games, but over time became narrower. Due to its ease of use, this sword is usable by a variety of different characters and vocations, such as priests and merchants, although martial artists and other barehanded brawlers can actually have their attack decreased if they equip it. In many of the instruction manuals of the games, the copper sword is noted as being better suited for bludgeoning attacks than cutting due to its weight and lack of sharpness. Appearances Dragon Quest Copper swords can be bought at all towns for 180 G. Due to text restrictions in the Gameboy Color remake of Dragon Quest, the Copper Sword was renamed to Copper with a picture of a sword besides it. Dragon Quest II The copper sword has an attack bonus of +10. The hero is given one at the beginning of his journey by his father, the King of Midenhall. It can be equipped by the Hero and the Prince of Cannock and is sold in Leftwyne and Cannock for 100 gold. Dragon Quest III The copper sword has an attack bonus of +12. It can be equipped by the Hero, Warriors, Martial Artists, Priests, Merchants, Gadabouts, and Sages. The Hero has one equipped at the beginning of the game. It can also be purchased from Aliahan and Reeve for 100 gold and is dropped by Restless armours. If a Martial Artist equips the copper sword, it actually decreases their attack by 6. Dragon Quest IV The copper sword has an attack bonus of +12. It can be equipped by the Hero, Ragnar, Kiryl, Meena, Torneko, and Psaro. It can be purchased from various weapon shops for 100 gold and is initially equipped by both the Hero and Ragnar. Dragon Quest V The copper sword has an attack bonus of +13. It can only be purchased early in Whealbrook and Faerie Lea for 270 gold. Dragon Quest VI The copper sword still has an attack value of 13. Dragon Quest VII The copper sword has an attack bonus of +11 and a style bonus of +9. It can be equipped by the Hero, Kiefer, Ruff, Sir Mervyn, and Aishe. It can first be bought at Ballymolloy for 220 gold. If equipped by Ruff, his attack actually decreases by 5. Copper swords can also be won as prizes from the Lucky Panel at the Casino. Dragon Quest VIII The copper sword has an attack bonus of +13. It can be equipped by the Hero and Jessica, provided she has enough skill points to equip swords. It can be purchased in Farebury and Alexandria for 270 gold and one can be found in the Waterfall Cave. Copper swords can also be crafted in the Alchemy Pot. Recipe: Bronze knife x2 Dragon Quest IX Info The hero will be equipped with a Copper Sword at the outset of the game. Additionally, certain classes will be holding a Copper Sword when recruited at the inn in Stornway. Locations Equipping characters }} Dragon Quest XI The copper sword has an attack bonus of +13, reaching a maximum of +20 at +3 rank if refined using the Fun-size forge. It can be equipped by the Hero, Erik, Sylvando, and Hendrik. Copper swords can be purchased at Heliodor for 270 gold. Gallery Trivia The copper sword is often the first weapon that a playing character can equip and is the weakest sword in the game. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest game weapons Category:Dragon Quest II weapons Category:Dragon Quest III weapons Category:Dragon Quest IV weapons Category:Dragon Quest V weapons Category:Dragon Quest VI weapons Category:Dragon Quest VII weapons Category:Dragon Quest VIII swords Category:Dragon Quest IX swords Category:Dragon Quest X swords Category:Dragon Quest XI swords Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker weapons Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 weapons Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors weapons Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 swords